In a wireless communications system lacking centralized control, the scheduling of traffic segments can be a challenging task. At a given time, at different locations in the system, different wireless terminals may have different perspectives as to locally available connection identifiers, locally available air link resources and/or interference considerations. Using an approach where a wireless terminal seeking to acquire a connection identifier, simply randomly selects a connection identifier tends to lead to collisions resulting in inefficient use of air link resources. It would be desirable if a wireless terminal seeking to acquire a connection identifier could be made situationally aware of connection identifiers being currently used in its local vicinity.
Based on the above discussion, there is a need for methods and apparatus that support the identification and selection of connection identifiers such as to provide for coordinated interference management.